


Forever and Always

by darkreader1108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, percicofluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreader1108/pseuds/darkreader1108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico becomes a vampire and transforms his boyfriend as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me on Wattpad, so I thought I'd share it here too.

Percy stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend. Nico was a vampire. Percy couldn’t believe it, vampires didn’t exist. Nico was missing for two days until he showed up in their living room with goldish-brown eyes and fangs. “Don’t be scared Percy. I won’t hurt you.” Percy was speechless. He wasn’t afraid of Nico but surprised. “How- how did you…” 

Nico took Percy’s hands in his own. “It’s a long story” he whispered, “but I’m back.” Nico knew Percy was distraught over him going missing. But, after being attacked by vampires, Nico explored the life of being a vampire and returned to his loving boyfriend. Percy’s shaking hand caressed Nico’s cold, pale cheek. His skin was colder than usual. 

Nico looked into Percy’s confused green eyes. He really wanted Percy to change too. Because he knew someday Percy would grow old and die, leaving Nico on earth to mourn his death forever. “Percy, it’s not as bad as you think. It’s kinda fun actually.” Percy sat down on the edge of the bed, bringing Nico down with him. “I’m stronger now. I never get tired. I never get hurt.”

Percy smiled weakly, “I’m happy for you.” Nico took Percy’s face in his hands and connected their lips. Percy was taken aback, Nico’s cold lips moved with more confidence than they used to. When he pulled back, Nico asked a question, “Do you want to change with me?” Percy didn’t know what to say. He would do anything to stay with Nico, but becoming a vampire... 

“Do you eat humans?” Percy wanted to ask a few questions first to get a better idea of it. Nico hesitated but nodded. “Only bad people, though. Murders, rapist, thieves. And I’m careful not to change them too.” Percy remembered watching a new report the night before about gang members being found dead in allies. “Do you die in the sunlight?” 

Nico shook his head, “no. It only drains my life force, which can kill me if I’m in it for too long. But I don’t burst into flames.” Nico said that last part with a smile, like it was the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “Can you fly?” 

“No. But I can run very fast. Like… lighting fast.” Percy held Nico’s hand, “What happens when you change?” 

Nico bit the inside of his cheek. “I drain you, and then inject my venom. You die and about few hours later, you wake up… as a vampire.” 

“Does it hurt?” Percy rubbed the side of his neck at the thought of Nico biting into him. Nico’s eyes followed the movement. He could hear Percy’s blood rushing through his veins, and it taunted him. “A little. But I’ll be gentle. I wouldn’t hurt you, Percy.” 

Both of them were silent. But Nico was getting hungry and anxious. “So, do you want to?”

Percy slowly nodded his head. He was scared, but he trusted Nico. He looked up and saw Nico’s eyes were slowly turning black. “What-what’s wrong with your eyes?” 

Nico licked his lips, “I’m hungry.” A shiver ran down Percy’s spine. Nico placed his hands on Percy’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. Percy rested his head on his pillow but never removed his eyes from Nico. Nico leaned down, “trust me, Percy. I’ll be gentle. I promise.” 

Nico straddled Percy's waist and kissed his lips to sooth him. His fingertips caressed Percy’s neck slightly, feeling the blood move faster with Percy’s quickening heartbeat. Percy gulped and watched as Nico's eyes turned increasingly black. “Percy” Nico whispered, “I love you.” 

“I love you too Nico. I do trust you.” Nico kissed his cheek and lifted his chin up as far as it would go and Percy would still be comfortable. Three of Nico’s fingers dragged down Percy’s neck, his middle finger running down his windpipe. Nico’s fangs grew; he lifted his head up and looked at Percy to let him see. Percy’s breathing intensified at the sight of Nico’s two large teeth. 

Nico placed a few fingers on his jaw bone and softly pushed to the left side until Percy’s right jugular vein was completely visible. He rubbed the vain a few times to watch Percy’s reaction. “Relax Percy. It’ll be over in a minute.” Percy put his hands on Nico’s hips, trying to relax. Nico held Percy’s chin still and kissed the vain. Percy jumped on contact.

Nico bared his fangs and sunk them deep in Percy’s jugular. Percy groaned in pain but stayed still as he felt the blood leave his body. It hurt, but soon he didn’t feel anything. His organs started to shut down and his breathing turned shallow. Nico felt Percy’s heartbeat slow. He felt kinda bad about the fact that he was killing Percy. But the end result would be better. 

When Percy was completely drained, Nico let his venom flow. Nico squeezed Percy’s hand as his last breath exited his lungs. Nico sat up at looked down at his now dead boyfriend. His skin was pale but still a little warm. Nico brushed some hair behind Percy’s ear and kissed his lips. He laid his head on Percy’s chest, right over his stilled heart.

Nico heard his venom rushing all throughout Percy’s body. It wouldn’t be long now. Nico smiled, they will be together until the end of time. 

Forever and Always.


End file.
